


Halloween party

by 14sweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crossdressing Dean, M/M, Mention of sub/Dom relationship, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, abusive alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14sweet/pseuds/14sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted to be deanna for a night and what better opportunity than a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to apologize for not updating my other works but I'm having trouble writing them so I decided to write some smut in this work practice please tell me what you think, also school is killing I hope that in vacations I can finish at least one fic! I love you Guys and thanks for leaving kudos and comments I hope to write something soon anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think! I don't own anything tough I wish I did jeje :) and please read with discretion I don't think there is something triggering but be careful anyway. If you see any typos or mistakes I'm sorry it's late and I'm tired I hope you forgive me!

It was just a stupid Halloween party but dean was so anxious after all it was the first time he would go outside like Deanna, since hearing from the party a week ago he began his planning, he wanted everything to be perfect so that nobody would recognize him.

The day of the party dean couldn't concentrate in any of his classes he was dying to get in the beautiful costume he had chosen, the costume in itself was slutty but not so much, after all he wanted to blend in and a prude costume in a frat (where all the crazy and hot chicks were) would be like putting a spotlight on yourself. His costume consisted in a beautiful black and white corset with some gold details that did wonders with his tanned skin and green eyes,also the costume got a beautiful black short and puffy skirt made of laces, underneath he was wearing a pair of panties that were extremely sexy which was a must since they took half of his pay after all but damn they were worth it, his ass couldn't look any better and they hugged him in all the right places and he didn’t need to tuck himself, the panties covered everything perfectly.

It was finally time to get ready for the party it took him nearly three hours and he was never more grateful for his small build and feminine looks, he knew his father hated that part of him but he couldn't help it because when dressed as a girl he felt himself more connected to his mother.

Anyway he arrived at the party when it was in full swing, there were already a lot of wasted teenagers so when he got in he received a few catcalls but one in specific made his skin crawl it was nasally and so wrong it was Alistair, he hated that guy and he decided to steer clear from his path but as usual his luck was next to nonexistent so when he entered the kitchen to get something to drink he found himself pinned to the wall by strong arms, he tried to get away but the arms were really strong and when the man started to talk he couldn't help hismelf he went totallly pliant. Alistair had left a really profound mark in him and not a nice one, he really was hoping to never meet the guy again and such was his luck that Alistair recognized him immediately.

"weeell! what do we have here, finally decided to come out my little slut huh!? you were hiding from me? did you really thought that you could scape me? now I will punish you severely, you will regret ever leaving me! you are nothing without me, you are nothing but a piece of shit" he spat those words to his face and with his last word he slapped him hard, Dean was already crying, he always heard those words and they broke him every time he didn't want to believe them but deep down he knew Alistair was right, he was nothing, how stupid of him to think that he could be free and now he was back in the clutches of this demon. His lip was busted and he could feel the tears mixing with his blood dripping down his face so he decided to close his eyes and get ready for the next punch but it never came.

Castiel hated parties, he always felt uncomfortable since he couldn't be himself. Intimately he was a rather dominant person but since it bought him uncountable troubles he tried hard to hide it and it made him pass as an awkward person as best. He was getting tired the girls were throwing at him relentlessly but he honestly wasn't interested, they would never accept his other side. he had already lost all hope in finding his perfect sub. He decided to go for another drink and then leave, gabriel would forgive him for ditching him. He was planning on texting his brorher to let him know he was leaving when he caught sight of the scene going on in the kitchen there was this beautiful girl with closed eyes and a very bloody and tear streaked face, which was currently pinned to the wall by a guy that by the looks of it was planning on hitting the girl again, he felt his more animalistic side get wild, he only could see red so he went to the man yanked him down and started punching his ugly face satisfied he growled for the man to leave and in that moment he caught a glimpse of wide and beautiful green eyes and oh god he was so screwed!

When dean finally managed to open his eyes he was met by breathtaking blue and he found himself lost in the ocean of blue that he almost, almost missed the way all the guy's muscles flexed when hitting Alistair and that was when it hit him the guy was defending his honor, he called out to the guy to make him stop. he didn't want to get the guy in trouble after all. "are you okay?" and oh boy his voice was like sex just the same as his unruly sexy hair, the guy was gorgeous of course he was. it was castiel fucking Novak his big crush since he started university, he felt his knees going weak and next thing he knows he is sorrounded by the beautiful man.

"Easy you are safe, relax baby I've got you" Castiel couldn't believe he has just called her baby but it felt right. he was already feeling very possessive of her and that was unusual he only felt that way for one person and that person was dean winchester and that was when he realized this pretty girl, was him!! "Dean!?" he couldn't help but ask and when the girls eyes went wide with shock, he couldn't tell if it shocked the boy that he knew his name or that he recognized him and he couldn't resist the urge to hold him stronger and reassure him some more, it was clear he was about to fall in a very bad place so he used his more stern and commanding voice hoping to have read okay his behavior "Stop it! and just breath!" and for good measure he added a stern tap to his luscious bottom, he actually wasn't expecting it to work but dean went boneless in his arms and he couldn't help the warm feeling it brought him.

He was hyperventilating, cas had recognized him! he was so happy that he knew him but then he remembered how he was dressed and oh no! now cas would think he was a pervert, a fucked mess, he will regret ever saving him oh no, no, no!! he tried to squirm away but then he heard the commanding tone and the tap to his ass and he went boneless against him. he felt relaxed and safe, it was fucked up but it made him feel good. he was missing the feeling of having a dom and cas made him remember just with that little tap, he felt his panties getting tighter.

Cas knew dean was a rather submissive person but he never expected anything like this and he couldn't help but think that it was great. He carried the boy to his car, sent a message to gabe telling him to be scarce and drove home, dean was in no state to be left alone and he wanted to have some words with him, he hoped he would take it well, he wanted the boy to be totally his and he wouldn't go down without a fight.

When they finally arrived to his place cas carried him inside. his little boy was in a daze so he put him in the couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea since it would soothe his baby's boy nerves. He handed him his tea and went to embrace him, dean sipped at his tea cleared his throat and thanked him, cas was so grateful to hear him talking.

He accepted the tea and thanked cas it was the right thing to do but then he started to feel awkward so he made to leave but cas didn't let him go.

It was a very comfy place to be, he was feeling so safe and special but it was too good to be true but then cas made him look at his eyes and he was lost. he could never leave this perfect man that apparently wanted him. They talked for a while stablished limits, safe words and made a draft of their future contract but the most important part of the night was when cas actually asked him to be his boyfriend! not only his sub or boy toy but actually his partner. he couldn't believe it! He was a nobody and cas was way out of his league, just as he was thinking that cas made him stop and he promised him that it didn't matter the time or what it took he would make him see the real him and how worth and beautiful he was. It was a rather emotional night but dean wanted more he wanted cas to worship his body not a scene but to make love and for the face cas was doing he was thinking the same thing. his eyes radiated love and gentleness, and when cas finally finally leaned and captured his lips in a gentle kiss dean was putty in his hands. cas carried him to his bed never leaving his lips but when they tumbled in the bed they were forced to leave their lips, they needed to breath after all. Cas proceeded to roam his hands for every part of his body enjoying how the fabrics felt in his hands, then he totally ripped out the skirt and dean couldn't care less he wanted to feel more skin with skin but then remembering his pretty panties he blushed feeling shy his face went crimson red but cas only whispered beautiful and other pretty nonsense to him and went down lapping at his panty covered cock and balls. dean was a mess, it felt wonderful his hole was gaping he wanted cas in him and he wanted him now! Cas reading his mind grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers and started warming it, he inserted the first finger and dean gasped, the tightness the corset provided was making hard to breath the more aroused he got but it was making him so hot and then cas started lapping at his hole and dean was just about to explode. when he couldn't believe that there was anything better, cas tongue and his finger were pumping his hole while he played with his little tities as cas called them, he didn't remember ever being more aroused. he was dying to feel cas inside him but apparently cas was in no rush at all because to dean it seemed like an eternity before cas inserted the second finger but then cas was kissing him and he could taste hismelf in his mouth and It made him moan like a girl. cas started scissoring him and when he touched his prostate dean was moaning even louder his voice getting so high pitched that it was easily mistaken as a very girly one and it made cas so horny and even harder, he had to hurry so he inserted soon the third finger. he was dying to feel the tight and rosy boy pussy swallowing his cock, he inserted a fourth and a fifth finger and was pumping dean, always grazing that beautiful bundle of nerves that had dean moaning and squirming like a bitch in heat, he wanted to hurry but he needed to be stretched enough since he was rather big, he spread more deans legs and leaned to kiss him while lining his cock with his pretty 'pussy' and in one swift move he bottomed out. dean screamed, it felt wonderful so tight and full with just a little pain, cas did a good job stretching him, he could feel cas inside him, he was so big! and dean loved it. soon dean started squirming to get cas moving. cas got the message alright and started thrusting in and out and dean was biting his lip so hard he didn't wanted to blow his load too soon but cas was so good!!! soon the rythm started going erratic and cas breath started to hitch. dean knew he was close,and when Cas leaned to bite at deans tit in that moment with a silent scream and no touch at all dean came all over himself, his insides contracting making cas go over the edge as well cumin deep inside of him, stuffing him full of his seed. Cas collapsed on top of dean and rolled them so they were spooning with his cock plugging deans ass, even soft it was big and dean was loving every minute of it. coming down left them exhausted so with soft whispered "I loves you" they both went to sleep with the promises of a beautiful tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for mistakes and the lack of updates I hope to remedy that soon :)


End file.
